This invention relates to a horizontal scanning circuit in a television set.
Generally, a horizontal scanning circuit applies the pulse signal delivered from a horizontal oscillation circuit 90 to the base of a horizontal power transistor 93 as shown in FIG. 5. The collector of horizontal power transistor 93 is connected in series to the primary winding 95 of a flyback transformer 94. By turning on and off horizontal power transistor 93 in response to the pulse signal from horizontal oscillation circuit 90, a specified scanning current flows into a horizontal scanning coil 96 when power is supplied, thus starting the scanning of electron beam.
Usually, the base current required to excite horizontal power transistor 93 is relatively large, and, therefore, the output signal from horizontal oscillation circuit 90 should be amplified to a specified value by means of a horizontal driving transistor 91. In addition, a transformer 92 for impedance conversion is required between said driving transistor 91 and horizontal power transistor 93. Such requirements have been a significant hurdle for the miniaturization of a television set or reduction of manufacturing cost thereof.